<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's gonna be okay by possiblypasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156191">It's gonna be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta'>possiblypasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Kylo isn't good with words so he does his best, Reader-Insert, calming, reader has been so stressed, reader has no gender, second person "you" is used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been so stressed with everything going on and they finally have a breakdown, but Kylo appears and (almost) silently comforts them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's gonna be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!!! This is actually my first Kylo fic!! Times have been hard and stress levels have been incredibly high, so I figured my very self indulgent story could be beneficial to anyone who Kylo/Ben is a comfort character for. </p>
<p>I also wanna say that I kept the situation very ambiguous on purpose. I only used "Kylo" because I imagined him wearing the cape and I wanted the gloves to be mentioned. He can 100% be Ben if that's what you prefer!!! This could take place on a resistance base or starkiller or wherever you want it to!!</p>
<p>Enjoy!!!<br/>my Twitter is @rozoonle!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been hard. The past few weeks have drug you through the mud and back; fighting, training, deaths, silent sobs. The thrill of being part of something was enough at first, but now you feel beaten down and tired.<br/>
Your room is dark when you slump against the door after dropping your bag. Staring at the floor, you watch as a drop of water splashes into your shoes. Without even realizing it, you had begun to cry. The weight of it all finally crashing down on you.<br/>
You barely remember to slip out of your shoes, before sitting on the edge of your bed. You try to hold it all in, but that only lasts a few moments before the first sob rips through you. The silence in your room is deafening as you take shaking breaths, tears streaming down your face.<br/>
You hardly hear the sound of the door opening, and can barely make out the large dark figure that has entered. Kylo says nothing, letting you take in a few shaking breaths, but still, the tears don't stop. You can't bring yourself to look up at him, so you keep staring down at the floor. He reaches out a gloved hand, asking without words may I touch you?<br/>
You nod and reach out a shaking hand and he pulls you up, turning you to switch spots with him as he takes your place sitting on the bed. You still aren't making eye contact as he gently pulls you to him, nudging your legs to straddle him. The tears have calmed, now just a steady stream, your breathing still shaky and uneven. He pulls off his gloves, tossing them to the side before slowly lifting his hands to rest on your cheeks, his fingers slightly weaving through your hair. His hands are so warm on your cold face and you sniffle, taking your first even breath.<br/>
You don't know how long you sit like this, his hands seemingly holding you together. Your mind was in a million pieces, but here he was, holding you. Holding you when he didn't have to. The tears begin to well up again and your breathing that had finally calmed started to shake. He softly shushes you and presses his hands firmly to your face, leaning in and resting his forehead on yours, his eyes closing.<br/>
"shhhh… it's gonna be okay"<br/>
Then, you feel it.<br/>
It's the soft warmth of him, but it's not from his touch. It's in your head, wrapping you up like a blanket. You feel the ribbons of the force weave through your thoughts and with every passing second, you feel calmer. Your worries aren't gone, but the fires in your mind have been put out.<br/>
You sit like this for quite a long time and eventually fall asleep, slumping against his wide chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. A gentle, nightmare-free sleep finally taking you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>